Applicant has not filed and also is not aware of any applications which have been filed by others that relate to the invention disclosed and claimed in this application.
This invention has been made through the single and sole effort of the named inventor and there has been neither Federal or Independent Sponsorship of the applicant, inventor.
This invention relates to shipping, display and ultimately reusable containers for merchandise and more specifically to a container devised for the shipping and ultimate display and sale of chain, as well as other materials, in bulk, with a removable cover portion to allow access to the chain or bulk goods with, specifically for chain, a link retainer in the opening to prevent the chain from slipping back into the container. The container is specifically designed to reduce xe2x80x9cdeadxe2x80x9d floor display area and thus make more efficient use of more floor space than previously used containers. The container is available in several sizes to permit vertical stacking, of, particularly the smaller size units, while still allowing product access. The structure of the container insures shipping stability and the container is reusable after the product has been removed therefrom.
A shipping and display and reusable container for chain and various bulk goods, which includes a unit having a generally rectangular cross section and providing a generally rectangularly shaped front and side such that a number of containers may be arranged in side-to-side, abutting relation. The rectangular shape of the unit also conserves shipping space. A removable cover, provided over an upper corner portion, allows access to the chain or goods within the container and the available opening may be provided with a notch, receiving area, specifically for chain display, to retain at least one link of chain for access, display and removal purposes.
Strengthening columns are molded directly into the vertical sides of the container to insure against vertical collapse and, selectively, collapsible handle attachment means may be molded into at least one such column to house a selectively provided, shiftable handle, which nests into the top surface of the container when not in use.
The upper and lower surfaces of the container may also be molded for vertical nesting of one container upon the other.
The prior art that applicant has found in both patent and commercial searching of the art is provided in the Information Disclosure Citation which shows that this invention is new to the art by absence of any applicable prior art.
In the past, carrying units for both shipping and displaying chain and other bulk articles often utilized fiber, round barrels or containers, from which the covers were removed for display and selling purposes. As is well known, display space in all sales, primarily those directed to retail sales, is at a premium and round containers occupy more space than rectangular containers that may be abutted in side-by-side fashion. Fiber containers also absorb moisture and become weak, which is often disastrous for shipping, with the result that the container may collapse while in an upright position and do not, in such condition, present an attractive display. Therefore the combination of being round and being fibrous has not resulted in a desirable unit for either shipping or sales, display and possible reuse purposes.
Chain has also been provided on reels and such reels were single use units and again did not effectively utilize floor or shipping space.
With applicant""s unit, a container of sufficient shipping and article retaining strength is provided and manufacturing the same from plastic material prevents moisture absorption which has, in the past, caused weakness in fiber containers.
Primarily, the shape of the provided container results in effective and efficient floor display utilization and will allow for vertical stacking of the same to, again, add to floor and shelf space utilization.
The access opening provided in the container allows for easy access to the contained material, either chain or otherwise, while not detracting from the other qualities of the container.
Finally, the container has uses after the chain or other material has been removed which additional use is not available with fiber containers and, although this application is directed to containment, shipping and display of bulk chain, it will be obvious that other bulk materials may be readily shipped and displayed in the same.
It is therefore an object of the applicant""s invention to provide a shipping and display container, which although the disclosure herein may be considered as particularly directed to use for chain, that provides an effective and strong shipping unit for various articles.
It is another object of the applicant""s invention to provide a shipping and display container which is of a shape to effectively utilize floor and shelf space.
It is yet another object of the applicant""s invention to provide a shipping and display container for chain as well as other bulk materials that provides sufficient shipping strength so as to be durable over a long period of time.
It is still another object of the applicant""s invention to provide a shipping and display container for chain as well as other bulk materials which will allow for vertical stacking of the same and which may selectively include a handle, nestable on the upper surface thereof, to assist with the handling of the same.
These and other objects and advantages of the applicant""s invention will more fully appear from the following description and claims.